Hendry County, Florida
Hendry County is a county located in the U.S. state of Florida. As of 2000, the population was 36,210. The U.S. Census Bureau 2007 estimate for the county is 39,611 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2007-01-12.csv. Its county seat is La Belle . The county comprises the Clewiston, Florida, Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Hendry County was created in 1923. It was named for Major Francis A. Hendry, one of the first settlers. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 96.87%) is land and (or 3.13%) is water. Adjacent counties *Glades County, Florida - north *Martin County, Florida - northeast *Okeechobee County, Florida - northeast *Palm Beach County, Florida - east *Broward County, Florida - southeast *Collier County, Florida - south *Lee County, Florida - west *Charlotte County, Florida - west See also: List of counties bordering eight or more counties Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 36,210 people, 10,850 households, and 8,137 families residing in the county. The population density was 31 people per square mile (12/km²). There were 12,294 housing units at an average density of 11 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 66.08% White, 14.75% Black or African American, 0.80% Native American, 0.45% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 14.67% from other races, and 3.22% from two or more races. 39.59% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. In 2005 the population was 45.8% Latino, 39.9% non-Hispanic white, 13.4% African-American and 1.4% Native American. (Source=http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/12/12051.html) In 2000 there were 10,850 households out of which 40.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.7% were married couples living together, 12.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.0% were non-families. 18.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.09 and the average family size was 3.44. In the county the population was spread out with 30.0% under the age of 18, 13.3% from 18 to 24, 28.3% from 25 to 44, 18.3% from 45 to 64, and 10.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 125.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 131.4 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,592, and the median income for a family was $34,902. Males had a median income of $25,896 versus $20,070 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,663. About 16.9% of families and 24.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 29.9% of those under age 18 and 15.0% of those age 65 or over. In 2010 the population of Hendry Country was 39,140. The racial and ethnic composition of the population was 34.9% non-Hispanic white, 13.4% black or African American, 1.7% Native American, 0.7% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 0.1% non-Hispanic reporting some other race, 2.7% reprting two or more races and 49.2% Hispanic or Latino.2010 general demographic report for Hendry County Cities and towns *Clewiston: largest and most populated incorporated area in the county *Harlem (unincorporated): small community adjacent to Clewiston with a predominantely African American population *LaBelle: the county seat *Port La Belle (unincorporated): small community adjacent to Labelle *Felda (unincorporated): small community with its own fire department and gas station *Pioneer Plantatation (unincorporated): community with its own Volunteer Fire Department, Sheriff Sub Station, Post Office, Community Center, church and park. It also hosts many private businesses including a gas station, feed station, pub & grill. *Montura Ranch Estates (unincorporated): one of the larger communities in the county *Flaghole (unincorporated): small community adjacent to Montura Ranch Estates *Ladeca Acres (unincorporated): small community also served by the Sheriff Sub Station and Fire Department located in Pioneer Politics See also *Florida Heartland * National Register of Historic Places listings in Hendry County, Florida References External links Government links/constitutional offices * Hendry County Board of County Commissioners official website * Hendry County Economic Development Council * Hendry County Supervisor of Elections * Hendry County Property Appraiser * Hendry County Sheriff's Office * Hendry County Tax Collector Special districts * Hendry County Public Schools * South Florida Water Management District Judicial branch * Hendry County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 20th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Charlotte, Collier, Glades, Hendry, and Lee Counties * Office of the State Attorney, 20th Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 20th Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links * Hendry County Tourism Museum and Library Resources * [http://www.uflib.ufl.edu/ufdc/?c=fdnl1&b=UF00027799 The Caloosa Belle,] the local newspaper for Hendry County, Florida fully and openly available in the Florida Digital Newspaper Library Category:Counties of Florida Category:Hendry County, Florida Category:Established in 1923 Category:Micropolitan areas of Florida